


The Lightwood-Bane Chronicles

by InkQuillz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven't done this in years, I love this ship, M/M, Malec Fluff, What am I doing?, lots of fluff. fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkQuillz/pseuds/InkQuillz
Summary: Random moments of domestic bliss, family drama and cuteness brought to you from the home of Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood.Rating for possible mature content in later chapters.





	The Lightwood-Bane Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote fanfiction in years. I read a lot of it but writing it... Besides one Sherlock story I did on a whim about 5 years ago, I just haven't felt the need to go back to it. That said, I've fallen in love with Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr and their really beautiful story-telling of the Malec love story. From watching them and reading the books, I've had a lot of little stories about them and their lives niggling at me, begging me to write them. So here I am. Writing fanfiction about two characters who very quickly became very important to me.
> 
> I don't yet know how many stories I have yet to write, I just know that this little collection of one-shots needed an outlet and I hope you'll enjoy the ride with me. If you like my writing and want to suggest a prompt, feel free and I'll see what I can do.

“Daddy… I can’t sleep.” Alec looks up from his book to see Max in the doorway, he has his favourite blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape and although he’s wearing the tiny Justice League pyjamas that Alec had dressed him in earlier, he’s added a pair of Alec’s black socks that are so long on his son’s little legs that they’re pulled up to his knees, the black eye mask they’d got him for Halloween to go with his Nightwing costume (that he absolutely wasn’t supposed to wear until Halloween) and in his left hand he has Rafe’s wooden training sword, it’s too heavy for Max and was clearly trailed behind him as he walked the short distance from his room to the living room.

“I’m not surprised, it looks like you’ve been playing, and not laying in your bed like you should have been.” Alec can’t help but wonder why he didn’t hear him, Max is like a hurricane, he blows around the loft in a whirlwind of noise and colour, causing chaos.

“I wasn’t playing. There was a monster in my room again. I need Papa to go and get it.” 

Alec laughs despite himself and places the book down on the arm of the chair and holds his arms out for Max, the little boy runs gratefully, dropping his sword along the way and not noticing as his blanket slips off his shoulders. As soon as he’s in Alec’s lap, he pulls the edges of his dad’s dressing gown over himself and snuggles into Alec’s chest. In response, Alec caresses the little boy’s dark, unruly hair.

Max is sneaky and Alec shouldn’t be as amused by the little boy’s manipulations as he is. He knows full well that the only reason Max needs Magnus to check the room for monsters is because Magnus isn’t here and likely won’t be for at least another hour, if Alec is lucky, which he rarely is- Magnus is likely to be gone all night.

“So where was the monster this time?” Alec asks as two little blue hands curl into his t-shirt. He can only just see the top of Max’s head, he’s very effectively hidden himself in the dressing gown.

“Erm, I think in the cupboard.” Max answers in the baby voice he only ever uses if he wants Alec to do something for him. 

“Is that so?” Max nods enthusiastically, the motion causes the dressing gown to slip off him ever so slightly, so Alec pulls it back over him and then uses the ties to keep it in place, cocooning his son against his chest. It’s not so different from when he was a baby and he hated the buggy and neither Alec or Magnus found it practical and had opted for a baby carrier that held Max against their chest. There were times when Alec wonders whether they’ve ruined Max, too much affection and physical contact, it’s been proving difficult to get him to sleep in his room alone. Every morning since Rafe begged and pleaded to be allowed his own room, they’ve woken with their little Blueberry tucked between them, before he’d come into the room for cuddles but never so frequently that Alec had to ban Magnus from sleeping naked (just in case). Alec isn’t even sure if Magnus’ frustration is at their inability to train their son to sleep properly or the fact their love life has taken a backseat once again. Despite that though, Alec knows he’d never change anything of the way they’d raised either of their boys, both of whom were loving and confident. Besides, Max was only five, he had years to grow out of his clingy stage. As a Warlock, it was not a surprise to either Magnus or Alec that Max was taking longer to mature than Rafe had. Truth be told, Alec was dreading the day Max decided he was too old for cuddles with his parents and snuggles in bed.

“You know, it’s very strange… I personally checked your cupboard and under your bed and even in your draws and behind the curtains to make sure there weren’t any monsters.”  
Max shrugged. “It was hiding from you.”

“Monsters can’t hide from Shadowhunters, it’s our special power and daddy Shadowhunters are even better at it than other Shadowhunters. Trust me, if there was a monster in your room I would have found it.”

“Maybe it snuck in after you left?” Max suggests with such a casual and sincere tone that Alec can’t find it in his heart to argue so he goes back to stroking the little Warlock’s hair and back until he feels Max fall asleep, his heavy breathing and tiny snores indication enough that he’s fallen into deep sleep. Alec sighs and picks up his book again, ready to prolong going to bed for as long as possible, he hates sleeping in their bed without Magnus, it’s way too big (even with Max to keep him company).

 

***

It’s gone midnight by the time Magnus returns home and when he does, the lights are still on and the dying embers of a fire are still in the grate. He can see the top of Alec’s head in the large red armchair nearest the grate, back to the front door; Alec’s feet are propped on the coffee table and his head resting against an open book sitting on his shoulder, no doubt dropped their when he’d fallen asleep still reading. It’s only when he gets nearer, circling around the chair having locked the door and lowered the lights so that only a few lamps remain on, that he notices the little boy. He has one sock covered foot hanging out of Alec’s dressing gown with Alec’s arms looped loosely around him but other than that, he’s completely concealed and Magnus grins. He was going to place a kiss on Alec’s plump red lips to wake him but instead gentle eases apart the edges of the dressing gown to reveal the little blue bundle. Max is sound asleep, his hair a mess, his cheeks flushed from heat and a small amount of drool dribbling down his chin and wetting Alec’s grey t-shirt.

He takes in the sight of two of his boys and thinks that it’s almost a shame Rafe isn’t here too. Magnus swings one leg over Alec’s and straddles his lap, careful not to squash their son as he leans in and kisses Alec awake. 

Alec opens one eye blearily, his face scrunched in sleep as he fights to wake up. “Mag?”

“Mm, why are you sleeping here when there is a very comfortable bed not ten feet away?”

“Couldn’t move.” He excuses, gesturing at the still sleeping warlock burrowed in his torso.

“You- a big, strong, demon fighting angel couldn’t move a tiny little warlock?” Magnus teases, one hand coming around to cup the back of Alec’s skull whilst the other rests on Max’s back, Alec’s hands have both found a new home in holding Magnus’ hips.

“Even I have my limitations. Plus…” He reaches down to move the dressing gown further aside to reveal the curled-up ball of a very annoyed looking Judge, their Prussian blue kitten. Judge has managed to bury himself in the small amount of space between Alec’s thigh and the arm of the chair and much like Max, is buried deep within the folds of the dressing gown. “He’s been there about an hour.”

Magnus laughs and pats down Alec’s other side, “Is Rafe in here too, I hope there is room for me?” Alec just pouts as his hands go back to Magnus’ hips and the warlock wonders whether Alec is aware that his hands have wondered a little too close to the waist band of Magnus’ jeans, something he only usually does when they’re alone because he wants more contact.

“Always room for you.” Alec replies, his voice thick with sleep as he tries to pull Magnus down, he allows it but is careful not to fall on either Max or the cat.

They stay like that for ages, Magnus with his head pressed against Alec’s shoulder, with Alec’s head resting against him and his arm firmly around him to keep him in place. They both have an arm over Max, who is once again covered by the dressing gown and so fast asleep he hasn’t noticed his Papa’s presence, not even to unconsciously grab for him like he usually does.

Magnus wasn’t at all tired, tonight’s job had left him with energy burning in his veins, left over adrenaline he assumed. He’d hoped to come home and find Alec awake because sex was always the best way to burn off the excess fire that wanted to be used productively but Alec is already dozing again; though it’s now the sort of rest where he’s trying to work up the will to stand up because he’s comfortable rather than out of a lack of energy. 

The Shadowhunter stirs slightly as Magnus’ fingers trail over his chest, blue sparks seeping through the layers of dressing gown and t-shirt. 

“Don’t,” Alec mumbles through a smirk, “baby.” He says, nodding his head at the tiny blue bundle as way of explanation and Magnus rolls his eyes, fidgeting slightly as he turns his attention back to Max, only then realising he has a mask over his eyes.

“Why is he wearing that?”

“I think he forgot he was wearing it when he came out to tell me who couldn’t sleep until you’d got rid of all those monsters I left in his room.”

Magnus laughs as he gently tugs the cloth away from Max’s little blue face and throws it at Alec’s head but Alec simply dodges it and laughs as it sails over his shoulder and lands somewhere on the floor behind them.

“I’ll go put him back in his room.” Magnus decides, shifting his face so that he can kiss Alec’s neck and then reluctantly moves so that he can stand up, he scoops Max up with him and Alec’s long arms fall away from them both grudgingly as he carries Max back to bed, stopping only to summon the long-forgotten blanket.

***

Max’s bedroom is a pig-sty. There are toys and clothes everywhere and he knows it wasn’t like this when he left earlier that evening. He doubts even that it was like this when Alec put Max to bed because he knows full well the Shadowhunter would have insisted on clearing it up. It meant the only logical explanation was that Max had figured out how to create a silencing spell and Magnus feels a burst of pride fill his chest and though he knows a good parent would be working out the correct way to chastise disobedience, Magnus can’t quite bring himself to be annoyed that his five year old son is clearly a genius and once he’s certain Max is not likely to wake up and has his blanket tucked under his arm and his duvet pulled up to his chin, tucked in tightly the way Max likes it, he rushes back to tell Alec the ‘semi’ good news.

He finds Alec in their bedroom, he’s changing out of his thick blue dressing gown and hanging it on the back of the wardrobe door. 

“He’s figured out silencing spells.” Magnus announces gleefully and Alec looks up, startled.

“What?”

“Max! His room, he has all of his belongings out over the floor and if you and your Nephilim hearing didn’t know about it, it means our boy is brilliant! I don’t think I mastered silencing spells until I was at least twelve and I was trying to sneak pretty girls into my room without the silent brothers knowing about it.”

“Please tell me you’re joking?” Alec asks, dismay written over his face.

“About the girls?” Magnus asks with a look of mock worry on his face, “I’m afraid not but didn’t we have the bi discussion when we first started dating?”

“About him using magic!” Alec hisses back, in no mood for jokes. “You realise this is a serious problem, right?”

“No. Enlighten me?” Magnus asks as he undresses and washes his makeup off with a click of his fingers; deliberately flaunting magic in hopes of riling his partner. He folds down the duvet on his side and slides in wearing only his boxers, the gold sheets are cold and crisp and he knows now why Alec had waited for him to get in, how did he ever manage to sleep in such a large cold bed without his Shadowhunter to cuddle against?  
Alec huffs, he makes an amusing sight: hands on his hips and a thunderous expression but with his hair is a mess from sleeping in the living room, his trousers covered in grey cat hairs, a large wet spot across his chest where Max had drooled and there is smear of foundation rubbed into the fabric near his shoulder. He couldn’t look further from intimidating if he tried.  
Magnus can’t help himself. He laughs. 

Alec is clearly trying hard not to follow suit as he pulls off his t-shirt and throws it on the floor. He is more dressed for the cold bed than Magnus, he’s wearing his pyjama bottoms and as he crawls over to Magnus’ side, he pulls him into his arms and winds his legs around Magnus’, he doesn’t even complain as the warlock slides cold feet into the leg of his trousers.

They kiss, long and lovingly. It’s filled with the usual want and need they have for one another and though the energy from earlier still flows through his veins, Magnus is no longer thinking about sex, instead he’s quite content to just keep kissing his Shadowhunter.

They are wrapped so tightly around one another that it would be hard to separate which limb belonged to whom and when Alec pulled back, he did so only far enough that he could comfortably look Magnus in the eye.

“Seriously, what do we do about Max? We can’t punish him for using magic but we can’t let him get away with breaking the rules. What do we do when he gets to sixteen and we can’t ground him because he can just portal out?”

“He’s five. He sleeps with the light on, he still asks for a pet dragon on his Christmas list and can’t sleep in his own room for a full night, I think we have a long time to think about things before he’s portaling to Puerto Rico in angsty teenage rage. Is it really any different than having to worry about Rafe using stamina and silencing runes to sneak out and meet girls or fight demons? Shadowhunters can be just as devious as Warlocks, you know…” Magnus teased, nipping at Alec’s jaw.

“I know. I just- I don’t know… It scares me the things he can already do, I guess I’m waiting for the day he realises he doesn’t actually need us.”  
Magnus trails a finger gently over Alec’s sharp cheekbones, exploring a face he knows better than his own for the umpteenth time and finding nothing but love there.

“I dread it too and I promise, the day he figures out portals, I’ll put a spell on the loft that’ll stop him making one in here and you can ground him to your hearts content. Ok?” Alec grins at him and they lean in to kiss again.  
Magnus turns out the lights with a twist of his wrist and they fall against each other. The warlock is just drifting off when Alec speaks again, his voice soft and his tone thoughtful.

“I never thought I’d be this happy. I thought if I ever had kids of my own it’d be a miracle but now I can’t imagine now having them. Every time I look at them I try and remember the time before them and I can’t, it’s like I wasn’t really living, not till you and them.”

“Funny. Me either.”

***

When Alec awakes the next morning one arm is stretched across the pillows and trapped under Magnus’ head, he has been pushed to other side of the bed by Max who is lying length ways with his feet between Alec’s legs and his head on Magnus’ chest whilst Alec lays on his side with Rafael’s arms clamped around his chest, his small, warm body pressed against Alec’s back. A rather put out looking Judge glares at him from Max’s arms. In a show of charity, Alec reaches across to tug Max’s arms open and the cat slinks out, stretching and shaking out his fur. He gives both Max and Alec look of distain before pouncing off the bed in search of a safer sleeping area and in lieu of losing the cat, Max cuddles Magnus’ arm. Alec reaches behind him, gently patting Rafe’s leg, the only part of him he can reach and then strokes Max’s hair.

Alec may not know how he got to be this lucky but he sure as hell isn’t going to question it. Not if he gets to wake up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeep. How was that? Tooth-rottingly sweet I hope. ;)
> 
> Have a suggestion for a one shot? Share it with me and I'll see if I can write it.


End file.
